The present invention relates to storage networks, and more specifically, this invention relates to determining and resolving issues within storage networks.
Storage Area Networks (SANs) are growing increasingly larger and more complex. As network speeds increase, problems on SANs may become more widespread and effects of any problems may become more damaging to customers. Current processes for finding issues involves independent, manual analysis of collected data. There is therefore a need for a single tool that can parse data from different devices, find relationships across the devices, and identify and resolve potential issues across the entire SAN.